waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scary Movie 4
Scary Movie 4 is a 2006 American horror comedy film a large portion of which parodies the 2005 War of the Worlds adaptation. A large portion of the film parodies the 2005 War of the Worlds adaptation. The Invasion Partway though the film everything from cars to a mans bowels stop as gigantic triPod emerges from the ground briefly playing Karma Chameleon before switching to the Human Destruction playlist and converting to a more traditional tripod form before vaporizing the town residents. The main characters Cindy Campbell and Tom Logan (a parody of Ray Ferrier) are separated Cindy converses in mock Japanese with the haunted house's ghost, Toshio, learning that the answer of the invasion is his father's heart. While Tom leaves the city with his children, Cindy reunites with her friend, Brenda Meeks, miraculously revived after her death (having been pieced back together after the last film). Following Toshio's directions, the two head to the countryside and end up in a mysterious, isolated community. They are captured and put on trial by Henry Hale who allows them to live but will never let them leave the village. Meanwhile, an emergency United Nations meeting, headed by the eccentric U.S. President Baxter Harris, who is reluctant to stop reading "My Pet Duck", goes awry when a scavenged alien weapon renders everyone stark-naked. Tom and his children drive and find themselves in the middle of a battle between the U.S. military and the aliens. Excited by the conflict, Robbie runs away, and despite witnessing the massacre of U.S. troops on the hill still insists on going while a hooded figure calls Tom and Rachel to safety. Unknown to them the figure is knocked out by Oliver (a parody of Harlan Ogilvy) who takes his place. Sheltering in a basement Oliver explains his plan to dig a network of tunnels though without a shovel he has chosen to use his teeth. That night a triPod eye scans the room and although Tom manages to prevent Oliver from attacking it he and Rachel are still taken by the triPod. Back at the village, Cindy and Brenda are also captured by the triPod. Cindy is reunited with Tom in the triPod's basket before they are both pulled upwards with Rachel into the machine's metal bottom. Inside they find themselves in the Saw bathroom as Billy the Puppet welcomes them to the Command triPod and reveals that he is behind the invasion. Cindy manages to solve Billy's puzzle, but Tom and his children are now in a second trap. Looking at a nearby toilet she sees a heart, and finds photos proving that Billy, through is Toshio's true father. Seeing how far Tom would go to save his children, Billy apologizes for the invasion and releases them. Robbie and Rachel are successfully returned to their mother, who is revealed to have married a much older man. An epilogue set nine months afterward, narrated by James Earl Jones who is subsequently hit by a bus, reveals that Brenda had a child with Zoltar, Mahalik and CJ resumed their relationship, and President Harris was contented with his duck. Meanwhile, Tom appears on The Oprah Winfrey Show and wildly professes his love for Cindy by jumping around, throwing Cindy, and crushing Oprah's wrists and hitting her with a chair. Category:Parodies